Investigations (Episode 2.3)
Agent Gray: After the unfortunate events surrounding your last encounter with the Commandos, the most logical course of action is to gather intelligence. We still know very little about this new organization. Our only lead is a group of smugglers who were contacted by the commandos recently. Go to the smugglers' base of operations and determine the nature of the interaction. Operator: "Determine the nature of the interaction." Gray really has a way with words, huh? This place is run by an Exile who goes by the name Enceladus. I doubt he'll be very cooperative. Enceladus: It really is hard to find good help these days. All right, ask your question, and be gone with you. Those soldiers? Yes, they were here. They purchased a list of login IDs and passwords from me. I don't know what their purpose was, but I do know this: the only group of hackers around here who could do anything with those logins are led by Yvette. Find her and you'll find more information. Operator: Looks like we'll be paying Yvette a little visit! Enceladus: Now please leave. I have to hire some new guards. Agent Gray: Ah, Yvette. She is an awakened human, once in the employ of the Merovingian but now serving only her own interests. Proceed to her location and obtain more information. . Operator: You should be able to find some information on the computers in here. Don't expect Yvette to be happy to see you! Operator: I just forwarded the access log from that computer to Gray for analysis. You can get out of there now -- no need to talk to Yvette in person. Agent Gray: Very interesting. The trace logs of Yvette's activity indicate that her target was an illicit information brokerage. These sorts of... unsavory businesses can be found throughout the Matrix. Proceed to the coordinates indicated and question any individuals you find there. Operator: All right... time to throw a little weight around. Let 'em know who sent you. Fillament: So, first my data gets hacked, but that's not enough... the damned Machines have to come and bust my chops now? Oh, all right... if you have to know... the stuff I lost was all dealing with I/O routines. Purely external. Not that I have that much info on that stuff -- who has a use for that, anyhow? But what I had is now gone. Vanished. End of story. Operator: I/O routines? That means entry and exit to the Matrix! Why would they want to know anything about that? Like Fillament said, it's pretty hard to find a use for it... Well anyhow, at least we know what they wanted. You can clear out of there. Fillament: Listen, you've got everything you need, right? Can't you just leave us in peace? Agent Gray: Very...perplexing, {redpill_name?}. We have no reason to believe that this information could be of any use to the commandos, which leaves us with the puzzle of why they would want it. This data shall be analyzed. Your work here is... complete, for now. complete NPCs completed *''Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us"'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 2.3) Category:Episode 2.3 Missions